crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Prima Luce Attacks
|Row 1 title = Conflict |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Date |Row 2 info = March 28, 2582 |Row 3 title = Location(s) |Row 3 info = Prima Luce |Row 4 title = Side 1 |Row 4 info = ??? |Row 5 title = Side 2 |Row 5 info = *Cineris Police *CMF National Guard *CMF Military *Exon Special Forces *UCR Marines (Late) |Row 6 title = Side 1 Strength |Row 6 info = 20-40 terrorists |Row 7 title = Side 2 Strength |Row 7 info = *Entire PLPD *One National Guard Company *Two ARS soldiers *One Exon Prowler *Three Exon Sangheili *One Huragok *1 UCR Marine Platoon |Row 8 title = Casualties |Row 8 info = *Lots of cops *Lots of guardsmen *One Sangheili wounded *25,000-200,000 civilians killed *1,000,000+ afflicted *20-30 terrorists *15-30 Marines killed |BG color = Black |Header color = Black }} Attack College Attack Five days after the attack on Miridem at the University of Prima Luce an attack occurred at the university. The terrorists used hijacked a school contractors vehicles and gained entry to the college. Posing as technicians they installed devices across campus. During the lunch rush they attacked with an unknown neurotoxin which quickly affected much of the student body. Simultaneously, a separate bomb threat was reported at a warehouse. Police that arrived to that scene were killed in the explosion. Law enforcement and first responders that arrived to the scene of the university were unprepared for the chemical attack and they too were lost. After some time had past the police had gathered the "adequate" equipment and launched an assault to thwart the terrorists, now holed up and spread around the campus. The attackers ambushed the SWAT teams, and eliminated by simply puncturing their HAZMAT suits. The National Guard fared no better. After a while Cineris military HQ received a call from the terrorists demanding files relating to PTS technology. They were given one hour to comply with the request or else something would happen. At the same time an Exon stealth frigate arrived in the debris field of Cineris. The flag officer Admiral Jones, hailed the ship as to why it had came during a crisis. Vaz informed the Cineris Admiral that they were known terrorists known to Exon and would help intervene. Three Sangheili and one Huragok dropped to the site where two CMF soldiers in ARS gear joined them. The special forces team opened up a hole in the Iron Curtain and infiltrated in. Despite the element of surprise and the special forces team managing to eliminate quite a few insurgents, they were forced to stop because one elite was put out of action. Once an hour had passed the terrorists again made a call to CMF HQ for the filed. When they refused, several chemical bombs went off where civilians were evacuating; the casualties had now exponentially grew beyond what the metropolitan area could manage at this point. A UNSC fleet gave the fleet above Cineris a heart attack. It was a bunch of hospital ships. This provoked more of a UCR response than the entire terrorist attack on the planet. Senate Attack Once the gas explosives had went off the terrorists escaped using a SWAT truck. They went to the Cineris Senate building and despite the "heavy" security that was in place, was easily dispatched. The terrorists took everyone in the building hostage which included all of the Cineris Senate, several UCR and UEG ambassadors. This time the terrorists made one final demand for the PTS drive documentation or else the senate building would explode. Meanwhile a UCR rescue team attempted to storm the building but they never even managed to step on the ground as they would be hit by multiple RPG's and come under sniper fire. Eventually Cineris command sent a dropship with a single Warlock who held data chip containing the PTS information. One of the terrorists, presumably the ringleader named Yuri shot the pilot, took the datachip and dropship from the Warlock. Aftermath Following the attacks, the terrorists left the planet on a stealth Cherno Gunboat. Upon detection, the CMF sent a Heavy Destroyer to pursue the Cherno by following its slipspace wake, a tactic used commonly in the Human Covenant war. Upon initial FTL exit, the Destroyer and Cherno engaged in a brief stealth-engagement amidst an Exon Exclusion zone, before the Destroyer was lured away to Systems Alliance space. Upon realizing that it was a diversion set up by the Cherno's Crew so that they may transmit stolen PTS Data from a listening station in the Exclusion Zone, the Destroyer went back and was assisted by Admiral Hacket and his Nexus Class Battleship. While the Nexus jammed potential Exon and enemy communications, the Destroyer engaged the Cherno until the transmission was complete. The Destroyer chose to pursue the once again fleeing Cherno, and after thanking Hacket for his assistance the crew set off to secure their data at the Transmission's destination, Andromeda. Finally out of the exclusion zone, the Destroyer opened up with full force while hunting the Cherno, but was distracted as an ELA DDS-Class Carrier emerged. Due to lack of immediate reinforcements due to Gravtiy Well fluctuations, the already damaged Destroyer was forced to disengage, giving up its chase. After its retreat, however, the CMF sent in two undamaged and fully armed Heavy Destroyers to engage the Carrier and confirm what the first Destroyer had seen. As the Destroyers chased the DDS through the system, they too were eventually forced to retreat due to the sudden appearance of an Interdictor-Class Vessel, a vessel which massively outclassed two Destroyers and prevented incoming reinforcements from larger ships through the use of its Gravity Well Interdiction systems. Category:Events Category:CMF